Bumping Into You
by reira-sama
Summary: She's mostly just trying to get by. Pay the rent, finish her school year, deal with sometimes racist or terrible customers - live a normal life and enjoy her time in Ikebukuro until her school term was over. Same could be said for him, minus the specificity of their situations. So why was fate constantly tossing them together and complicating things? Kyohei/OC. Kadota/OC. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN DRRR. Except for my OCs.**

All Japanese dialogue will be written like this.

 **Any English will be written like this***

That being said... this is my first fic in... a couple of years! Glad to try and jump back into it. And glad it's with the DRRR fandom again! It's been awhile, weeps. Sorry for any errors I make! I'm always a little rough with first chapters, but I hope you review and I'll be sure to update as quick as I can! :) Thank you for reading.

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"Listen, _bitch_ \- I got places ta' go, and people ta' see, and you ain't none of them -"

"Ooooh! You gonna take that, Hachiro?" A man cackled, shoving at another man - Hachirou, probably - to be more specific.

Said man is growling at his friend, smacking his hand away before turning back towards the female. They're towering in height compared to her, though despite that, she seems to be unaware of her disadvantage. May have been the drinks; seeing as she's slurring her words together, and before this point she was practically stumbling. All she wanted was some fresh air outside of the club for a bit, and now she was being approached by some fishy looking young men.

One of which was far too close into her personal bubble. Hachi-whatever, his name is.

"C'mon baby," Ew. Mari's looking disgusted at the name, all of which has the man behind Hachiro snickering. "I'm just tryin'a figure out where you're from."

"Wha' doessit matter?"

"So I can know where somethin' as fine as yourself came from." There's suddenly a hand snaking around her waist, and with her lack of balance - the simple tug that comes from that invasive grip has her stumbling into the stranger's chest. Kind of pathetic, really.

"'Fuck away from me, boy..." But it's hard to push him off, and he's looking at her in a way that has her skin crawling. What was with guys and not knowing the definition of 'no?' All he seems to be is amused of her refusals - probably had a little too much to drink, too. His friend behind him certainly seemed hammered enough.

And all of that unnecessary touching around her waist - and now _ass_ \- seems to be finally getting to the girl.

She's shoving at him more, twisting and turning in his grip and -... to no avail. He was stronger than her, and her inebriation has her dizzy from all her efforts.

That is, until she's practically shrieking out: " _STOP IT!_ "

That certainly seems to get the man's decision, and dark eyebrows furrow over equally as brown eyes. "Shhh. Shut up, will you? You know you like it -"

He's interrupted by a hard fist slamming into the drunken man's nose, sending him on his ass with an ' _oomph_ '.

* * *

 **\- FRAME FREEZE -**

* * *

"You're probably wondering how I got into this situation, huh?"

"Well, lemme tell you. Karma has been the only thing that's been on my side lately."

"See that girl? Y'know, the super cute one with the big ol' booty guys apparently like to grab? Just kidding, just kidding. That was the first guy that ever grabbed me like that, and lemme tell you if I wasn't drunk -"

 **Halts. There's a person behind the camera motioning her to stop.**

"Sorry. Fine. Gettin' off track here. My POINT was... that's me! Aaaaand I'm not really sure who those two guys were - I was so fucked up, lemme tell you. But this is my story! Or, well. _Kind_ of my story. Let's just say in the grand scheme of things, I'm probably a very minor character. But since you're here, and you're here to witness _my_ side of things - this is sorta kinda my story!"

"So sit down, relax, and enjoy my mess of a life."

"Oh, we're gonna hafta rewind somethings though, haha. Gotta have that context, amirite, ladies?"

* * *

 **\- FRAME RESUMES -**

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **\- TWO DAYS EARLIER -**

.

.

.

.

If there was one thing she unwaveringly abhorred, it was being talked down to. Spoken to like she was less intelligent; younger than a child. But in the current place she was in her life, it wasn't exactly something she could avoid or dismantle as quickly as she'd have liked.

Because not only was she a foreigner, taking a little longer to translate the words in her brain than a native speaker, she was also working in retail. A cashier, to be more specific.

Who knew applying into an international program for school would be both the greatest thing to happen in her life, and the most taxing on her nerves.

Not to say she didn't absolutely enjoy her stay in Ikebukuro - the city never slept, and she had always been particularly interested in the big busy city life! But there was some fallbacks, as most big decisions in life came with. She didn't particularly live in the greatest part of the city - what with the rent being so high in the more "cleaner" areas - and... work wasn't the greatest place on earth, either. It's a little hard to land a great job as a foreigner; lest you were transfered there to teach students English in school; but Mari wasn't in that field. And Mari had prematurely thought teaching a group of children English might be a handful.

Boy did her present self want to slap past self into some sense now.

Anything would beat this angry old man.

"-Are you calling me a liar!?"

"No, sir - I am just explaining that those -" Damn. What was the word? "- _mugs_ have not been on sale for a month now!"

"I've seen it with my own eyes! Where is your manager? I want to speak to someone who knows proper Japanese!"

"I have already called him. He is on his way, sir."

"It's been 20 minutes! What kind of service is this!?"

" _ **Old ass bitch...***_ -" Is the under the breath mutter. Then, a barely contained sigh. "I am very sorry, sir. But it has only been a few minutes. He is probably very busy and will get here soon."

The old man was too into himself to realize the daggering remark in another language. "He better be! Otherwise this is going to be posted online that you are denying me service!"

"I am not denying you service. I am simply telling you that those items are not on sale at this moment. You are still free to purchase these items, but it will be at full price -"

"These items _are_ on sale! You just took down the sign! You fuckin' foreigners. You all just come into this country to change things and mess it all up! Why don't you go back to your own country?!"

And if Mari were on The Office right now, this would be the very moment she looked into the camera.

Thankfully before she could decide to struggle finding another job to help her pay rent - _because she'd surely be fired after knocking this dude's teeth in_ \- there's the implicable sound of glass shattering as a man is hurtled through the window of Mari's workplace - and that old man was sent **flying** with the stranger when he crashes right into him.

Mari's only instinct was to jolt, startled by the crash and wincing when the duo lands into a shelf of porcelain knick knacks; ultimately shattering most of _that_ , and knocking them both unconcious from the brutal collision.

It's right then that her manager steps into the scene - comically enough - and is sent into shock. Truthfully, Mari would share that emotion too if it wasn't that grumpy, downright racist old man yelling at her. But since it was, and since they were both unconscious and therefore out of Mari's hands - it's not like she could do much besides call an ambulance. Which, she didn't exactly feel like doing since she hadn't had the most pleasant day.

"W-W-What happened!?" Her manager, Takeda, stutters out.

"Um." Well. Not even she could completely register what happened. But when she leans over the counter to get a look at whatever catapulted that man through the shattered window - she merely catches glimpse of a head of shaggy blonde hair, and a head of dreadlocks just stepping out of her line of vision.

" - Not sure."

* * *

"BAHAHA- THAT'S FUCKIN' CRAZY -"

"That's what I'm saying! But hey, I'm not complaining. I got to end my day early, and that old dude got what karma was gonna give him anyway."

"Ya, another fuckin' guy ramming right into him, hyaha -" There's a slap over the knee, and Mari can't help but roll her eyes at her companion's antics.

"Stop swearing, will you? Apparently we already got a bad rep' about 'coming into this country and messing everything up'."

The girl is rolling her eyes right back at Mari, an arm hanging around her shoulders. "Girl, chill. Not everyone here is like that! Well... at least most of them I came into contact with. Most people have a progressive and open mind here!"

"That's pretty damn easy for you to say, you **have** a good job."

"I'm a waitress."

"Still."

A hand lifts to pinch Mari's cheek (hopefully to pinch out the bitterness in her tone), and the girl is hissing with the spark of pain.

Lucy, in turn, exhales. "I deal with prejudice, _too_ , y'know. But I get ya. Maybe try applying to my place?"

Mari is rubbing her cheek when her friend legs go, sending her a sharp look, before that expression melts into a pout. "I did... And I didn't get a call back."

"Hmm." A thoughtful hum, before meeting another pair of brown eyes. "Maybe you should work on your Japanese?"

"I am!" A sigh in return. "It'd be awesome if I knew a native speaker to help me with all the slang and idioms and kanji... but everyone I know here are foreigners. And I can't ask my landlord."

"I can help you." Lucy pipes in, smile in place. "Or at least I can help you mingle a little more. Some classmates and I are gonna go to the club this Friday. You should come!"

Mari looks to be thinking about it. Not that she had any qualms with any clubs... But this would be a Japanese club, right? With other, probably around her age, people of Japanese descent inhabiting the place. It was... rather intimidating. And while she was getting used to using her second language more frequently with her employment of a few months now... the last thing she wants is to mess up around other people and get laughed at. It was both a little humiliating and a little degrading. Though she did want to push out of her boundaries and better her Japanese... her hesitation was growing stronger the more she thought on it.

Before she could contemplate it too much, however - Lucy is shaking her with her loose grip on her shoulders.

"Hellooooooo _. Maricelaaaaaa. Earth to Maricelaaaaaaa -"_

"Yeah, yeah - okay." She's shaking off her friend's grasp, a soft little huff tumbling from her lips. "I'll _see_ if I can make it."

The grip is back, and Lucy cackles with triumph. "THAT'S what I wanna hear, bitch!"

She already regrets this decision.

* * *

Did she say she regretted this decision? That's a lie. She loved this decision. The best decision of her life! She should have done this sooner!

And no, she's about 57% sure that isn't just the alcohol talking.

Lucy and her friends seem to be having just as much of a good time, dancing with and mingling among the locals; shit was lit, to be frank. Why would she ever be scared of going to a club in Japan?

Of course, the only person besides Lucy and the group of girls they came with Mari really spoke to was the bartender - but hey, a good time was a good time, right? Don't really need to speak so much when you're either drinking or dancing. And things were going well! Very well.

Very well until she stepped outside for some air.

Of course, if she was sober, she might've alerted her friends and gotten one of the girls to come with her. That would have been the smarter decision. But her thinking was hindered, and when she felt too hot in the crowded, dark room of swaying strangers - she slipped away without much notice.

All she was gonna do was maybe sit on the sidewalk for a bit, and then go back in. But nope - seems the night had different plans for her. For two figures follow her out of the club, one of which grabs her elbow, and coos a sea of compliments at her. Too uncomfortable with the sudden advances, Mari finds herself tearing from the unfamiliar hand, only for things to turn sour.

Alright. So maybe _now_ she was starting to regret this decision.

.

.

.

.

 **\- PRESENT MOMENT -**

.

.

.

.

"What the FUCK, man!?" Hachiro lays sprawled on the ground, clutching his nose as crimson gushes past his fingers and down his neck. It was broken, and the friend who'd been smirking and laughing at Maricela's expense was flabbergasted. His face is red with bubbling anger towards the culprit who'd punch his companion. And when Mari starts to realize that anger wasn't directed at her, but at the man who now took a step in front of her, it finally sinks in that **she** wasn't the one who broke that guy's nose.

That's a little disappointing.

"Y'know, when a woman tells you to stop touching her, you should really learn to listen." The voice is flat, but clearly disapproving. There was some disgust sprinkled in there too. All was lost on Mari, however - too much in a daze to realize she was... being saved?

The stranger doesn't seem to appreciate this heroic act, however. And instead he's taking a step forward, fists clenched and glare ready. "Fuck you, dude. She was comin' onto us. All we were doing was giving her what she wanted -"

"If that was true, she wouldn't have screamed, _**dude**_."

"You weren't here, bastard!"

"I'm gettin' pretty fed up with your excuses." And with that, her savior advances a step forward; which has the nameless man taking a step back in return. He's angry, and hisses something under his breath.

" _Look_ , Kadota, we don't want any trouble..."

"Then get the hell out of here. Before I kick both of your asses. I better not catch you guys doing this shit again." Downright disgusting.

Warning heed, the stranger is helping his friend up before scampering off without another word. 'Kakata', or whatever his name was, made sure to watch them leave until they were out of sight. And Maricela, now realizing what was happening was... astonished, really. So astonished, she felt her stomach swirl, her head spin, and -

"Hey. You okay?"

" _ **BERLGH**_ -"

Her vomit spilling right over Kaka's shoes.

Yep. She officially regrets making this decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN DRRR. Except my OCs.**

All Japanese dialogue will be written like this.

 **Any English dialogue will be written like this***

* * *

Chapter 2

.

.

.

If there was one particular thing _he_ disliked, it's seeing innocent people being dragged into a mess they had no place in. This situation being no different.

He hadn't been there for the full scene; didn't seen the girl stumble out, or slur her words - but he'd gotten the gist of what was happening when he saw two familiar faces and probably a way too familiar hand on the poor girl's rump. The loud _'STOP IT!'_ was definitely the last straw for him, already feeling the urge to beat both those guys asses for harassing someone who was probably just trying to go home. That feeling pulls him out of Saburo's car, eyes narrowed at his target, a small _"damn assholes"_ spitting from his lips before his friends could see his distancing back. Not that they didn't expect it, either - since it was Kyohei, and Kyohei did have a reputation of cracking skulls when he so felt someone's skull needed to be cracked.

Erika and Walker are immediately pressed up against the window, watching their friend save another civilian.

By outright decking the shit outta that first guy, of course. Scaring the shit outta the next guy. And... being vomitted on by the damsel in distress.

Kyohei's not exactly sure when Erika and Walker gotten out of the van, (and Saburo too, leaning against his van door with something akin to disgust and amusement lingering in his expression), but their little banter wasn't the most welcoming as per usual.

"Totally lame, man!" Walker's exclaiming with a little frown. "You should've kicked the other guy's face in and say something like ' _touch a lady again, and I'll be back_ '."

"No way!" Erika is exclaiming with the same amount of enthusiasm. "She really puked on you! Well, if that wasn't a crazy turn of events, I dunno what. Oh! What if she turns out to be some far away ethnic princess and you'll be rewarded handsomely for your heroic act?"

"Guys -"

"She's definitely not a princess. I don't think princesses get hammered."

" _Guys_."

"You're right. Maybe an overzealous handmaiden on a much needed day off?"

" _ **GUYS**_." Jeez. At least that seems to grasp their attention for just a moment. Kyohei is riddled with exasperation. But there's something a little more pressing at hand right now.

Said damsel in distress is probably in a little more physical distress than the group might have interpreted. One hand is wiping away the remnants of vomit from her lips with the back of her wrist, still hunched over, and a probably too comfortable hand clutching at Kyohei's jacket to keep her balance. In return, though utterly repulsed by the stench of her stomach splattered on the floor - and very careful not to step on it and shake off any flecks of vomit off his shoes, Kyohei had a hand on her shoulder that kept her steady.

There's an uncomfortable churning in her gut, and she groans with pain. Kyohei took notice, of course, with being so close to her vicinity. And Erika and Walker's banter probably wasn't helpful to her nausea.

"Do you have someone you can call?" He's asking the girl, frowning at just how intoxicated she was. No wonder those guys had picked on her; she was an easy target in this state.

" _Hmmnrgh_." He's not really sure what that means, but it certainly wasn't the answer he needed.

"You have a cell on you?"

"Gyuhh."

A sigh, and Kyohei is using her inebriation to his advantage to navigate her away from her own mess and towards Saburo's car.

"Oh, hell no, man. If she barfs in my car -"

"She needs help, Saburo. She's messed up."

The van door opens, and the nameless female is made to sit on the outter carseat with the steer of her shoulders. She's pretty compliant, only stopping to grab hold of one of the car-handles to keep her balanced. Once she's seated, Kyohei could finally get a good look at her.

Clearly foreign, what with the color of her skin and her facial features and hair. Maybe she wasn't that good at Japanese and that was the reason she couldn't speak? Or it could just be her alcohol consumption. Either way, with lack of information of where she came from, where she was going, or who she was with - this made things a _hell_ of a lot more difficult.

Kyohei is scratching over his beanie, frowning a little with the complication. If he brought her home to sleep off the fogginess, surely she'd be a little freaked out in the morning - what with him being a complete stranger. If he left her with anyone else in their little crew... Well, he wasn't so much concerned about what they would do, rather than what they would _not_ do. Drunks usually needed a lot of attention, and he's not sure the van gang would have the attention span for it.

Which leaves the next two options; to either leave her to get home on her own, or find whoever she knew and trusted to get her home safely themselves since he didn't exactly have any money for a hotel. And knowing Kyohei, now that he was involved, the latter seemed the most plausible decision to go through with.

So he assesses her for a moment, before piping in his inquiries. "Can you walk?"

"Mhm..." Not the most helpful answer, but the girl is scooting almost painfully slowly off the car seat to step back onto asphalt. Seems like she didn't take into account the little distance the van sat over the road, and her ankle twists underneath her, and the girl was sent stumbling forward.

"I'll take that as a no." Just in the nick of time, Kyohei catches her by the shoulders. A quiet exhale breathes through his nose, before he's turning to cast a glance towards his friends.

"I'm gonna look for whoever she came with. I'll be back in a few."

And without much warning, Kyohei is scooping the stranger into his arms with more ease than the girl could ever guess, and Walker is in _awe_.

"Man, Kadota's been showing off lately, huh? Hey, y'know what this reminds me of? That scene in Black Butler when Sebastian's carrying Ciel in -"

Looks like Kyohei isn't listening so much as he's walking away altogether with the girl in his arms. Luckily Erika was there to entertain the pyromaniac; it was a little pointless to try and debunk any connections to anime or manga those two made, anyway. And although that never stopped Kyohei from exasperation when their gossiping became too much, he thinks it might be best to help out this girl first before falling back into regular routine with his companions.

If they were paying closer attention, though - they'd have noticed his obvious roll of the eyes and Saburo's sigh in the background.

The nameless female doesn't seem to have much objection to being carried around like this, though. If anything, she's just been pretty quiet this entire time. It warrants a glance of concern from the former gang member, and he blinks - not quite expecting to see a pair of brown eyes staring up at him. Nor the light furrow of the brow over that vacant, long stare.

At least, like the gentleman he was raise to be, he explains to her as clearly as he could that he was neither there to hurt her nor do anything suspicious.

"Sorry." He starts, a little more than awkward about the entire thing. "I'm just trying to find a friend of yours to make sure you get home. You came out of that club, right?" He makes a gesture with his chin to the bustling club across the street. The girl redirects her languish gaze to the place of question. A blink, before she's nodding. At least she wasn't so drunk that she was completely unaware of her surroundings, right?

Without reaching the door to take a gander inside - a group of girls are spilling out of the entrance; giggly, and... obviously drunk. One of them skids to a halt upon landing a gaze on the duo, squinting at the girl in Kyohei's arms before gasping.

"You let go of my friend right now, bastard!" She's marching right up to Kyohei, weak fists pounding inordinately at his arm, and the said man flinches.

"-Oi, oi, oi! I was returning her to you!"

The blonde, almost reaching Kyohei's height, is glaring - still so clearly suspicious. Makes Kyohei wonder just where was all that suspicion when this girl was left alone with two gang members groping her through her dress. And not one to bite his tongue upon seeing a wrong, Kyohei voices his thoughts flatly to her.

"You should really keep an eye out for your friends a little more carefully when they're too drunk to even walk properly. Did you know two complete strangers were trying to take advantage of her just a few feet away from this club?" Kyohei sounds tired, and he's gently setting the girl onto her feet, still maintaining a steady hold on her shoulders.

The friend seems to be taken off guard by that little tidbit of information, gasping yet again before grabbing onto her companion's arm. " _Shit_. Mari, are you okay?!"

'Mari' burps behind her hand, before giving her companion a slow nod. She seems to be happy to see her friend, though - for she's leaning right into the blonde, and tossing her arms to hang around her neck. Assuming she was alright with the company of her club-mate, Kyohei decides to let go of her shoulders, leaving the blonde to capture her friend and hold her up.

"Luuuuuuuuccccccccyyyyy. He saved me...!" Oh. So _now_ she could suddenly talk? 'Lucy', Kyohei assumes, doesn't exactly know what to do with her friend besides pat her on the back a little. Seems satisfactory enough, because Mari quickly nuzzles into the crook of her much taller friend's neck.

Knowing his 'job' was now done, and his conscious was put at ease realizing the girl probably wasn't going to be put into anymore unnecessary danger again, Kyohei is turning around to take a step back into the direction of Saburo's vehicle.

That is, until Lucy is calling over Mari's shoulder at him, causing him to halt and glance over his shoulder.

"Um! Uh -... Thank you!" For making sure her friend was safe, probably. Kyohei sends a smile, and lifts a hand to half-heartedly wave.

"It's fine. Just make sure to keep an eye on her. And give her some water."

Lucy is nodding fast, agreeing to that notion, and tightening her grasp around her friend to make sure she didn't slip away into the night again.

She doesn't have much time to ask for his name or ask any more questions, however - because Kyohei was now way too far out of hearing range, and Lucy now had bigger problems what with an intoxicated 20 year old on her hands.

* * *

"I did...? wait. I did WHAT?!"

"You slipped off out the club, totally got harassed by a coupl'a hoodlums, and a bigger, taller thug-looking guy carried you back to me."

"WHAT?!"

"You seriously don't remember?"

"I..." Well. It _did_ sort of jog her memory. Kind of. She definitely remembers the two harassing her, and she kind of remembers one of them getting his nose broken... She blanches.

"I think I threw up on him."

...

...

"What."

"I... I-I think I threw up on him."

...

...

...

"PFFHAHAHA, **_BITCH_ **-"

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!"

"YOU FUCKIN' THREW UP ON HIM!?"

"SHUT UP!"

" _ **YOU THREW UP ON HIM**_ -" A pillow to the face is what temporarily interrupts Lucy's cackling, and Maricela's complexion is darkened with a rosy blush of humiliation. It's not like she could _help_ it at the time! She just... It was just -... Ugh!

"Pffha - it's decided! You gotta marry the guy!"

" _I'll beat your ass, you know that -_ " Lies. She couldn't beat a fly if she tried and Lucy knew this. She continues without a bat of the lash.

" _I mean_ , what other guy would still risk carrying you after you fuckin' _barf_ on them? That's straight up nasty. What a nice guy."

" _Hrrrrngghhhh_." Mari is burying her face into her hands, groaning out her frustrations, before flopping backwards into bed. She was, simply put, way too hung over for all of Lucy's babbling.

"I can't marry him. I can't even _apologize_ to him...! I don't even fully remember what he looked like besides green hats and brown eyes..." But yeah... He sure sounded like a nice guy. She doesn't think she could name a single guy at the top of her head that would do the same for her. Which she isn't really sure is a good thing.

Not like that fact really bothered her before, anyway. She was always that girl who knew how to take care of herself, watch her own back; explains why no man in her life probably ever felt the need to protect her like that, right?

...Anyway. Let's _**not** _delve into the topic of men right now. That sounds more depressing than it did liberating. And her headache begged her not to take on any pondering, serious topics to dwell on. Like her weird relationship with men, or her past treatment with said men. Yeah.

Good thing Lucy was as distracting as normal, because she's looping an arm around Maricela's waist, and resting her cheek on her breasts. Absolutely shameless, but the affectionate action has Mari smiling a little. A brown hand lifts to tangle through waves of blonde, and Lucy purrs without inhibition. It grants a snort.

"It's okay. He looked pretty understanding that you weren't in your right mind. Aaaand you got to be carried around like a drunken, vomit-covered princess. New experiences, right?"

"I barely even remember that..." Guh. Her memory was far too splotchy with dead brain cells thanks to the massive amounts of alcohol she'd consumed that fine evening. But Lucy was right in a way, yeah? A new memory to slot in her brain. And maybe if fate would have it, she'd be able to run into her knight in shiny beanie and be able to properly apologize for not only her antics, but... the fact that he had to both save her _and_ carry her. All in one night. And Lord knows Maricela wasn't the lightest load.

Who knew her silent wish would be granted so soon after that, though?


End file.
